Breathe:Sequel (Title to come)
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: The All New Sequel To My Story Breathe. It's five years later. Emmett and Bella are happy with two kids. He's teaching at the High School and Bella is starting to truly get past everything. The fear and flashbacks are fading. Can they be happy? What about When the past comes back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to Breathe. Will Bella and Emmett's lives go on without problems? or will the past come back to haunt them?

Five years Later

Bellas POV

I waited at the bus stop with Ethan was in a stroller. It was Carly's first day of kindergarten and I was waiting for her to get off the bus. The bus arrived and I smiled as she pounced down the stairs.  
"Hi Mommy," She greeted me. Emmett had insisted she take the bus to school. I agreed with the condition that if she didn't like it we would drive her.  
"Hi sweetie," I smiled, "Did you have fun?"  
"Yes," She answered, "We colored and there were lots of kids to play with."  
"I'm glad you had fun," I smiled and grabbed her hand, pushed the stroller with the other, and we walked up the road to our home. We had built a house a little ways down the road from Carlisle and Esme. I sat the two at the table with snacks. Emmett would be home any minute. He was teaching history and coaching football at the high school now. So when the kids got he did too. We were due to have dinner with his parents tonight at six. I smiled as I heard the front door open.  
"I'm home," He said as he walked in the kitchen. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before moving on to the kids. "How was my big girls first day of school?"  
"I liked it Daddy," She said smiling up at him. She was his splitting image. Same beautiful blue eyes and adorable dimples.  
"And how's my little quarterback?" He turned and kissed Ethans cheek. Ethan smiled.  
"Bite?" He said offering Emmett a piece of fruit. At two Ethan had no idea what a quarterback was. Emmett accepted. I cleaned the kids up and sent them out back to play. Our backyard was completely fenced in. Emmett took my hands.  
"How are you feeling today?" He asked me, I still had flashbacks to what happened, "Was it a good day?"  
"I'm good," I said kissing his cheek. I paused. "Ethan scared me today. I left him in the living room. He was completely absorbed in the T.V. I didn't expect him to come in the kitchen when I was preparing lunch but he did. He came in and grabbed my leg. It scared me. I didn't react enough to frighten him though." Emmett pulled me close as we peered out the back sliding glass door at the kids.  
"It will be okay baby," He said quietly, "It will be."  
"I know," I whispered, "It happens less often now."

At five-thirty we loaded the kids in the car and drove up to his parents house. We stepped in said and Carly ran straight for Esme.  
"Nana!" She exclaimed and hugged, "I missed you."  
"It's only been a week dear," Esme said fondly, "But I missed you too." Carlisle walked down the stairs.  
"Ah there they are," He said, "My darling grandkids."  
"Pop," Ethan said, "Pop." I smiled. The door opened behind me unexpectedly causing me to jump.  
"Easy," Emmett whispered, "Easy." I drew in a breath and relaxed. I turned to see Jasper and Alice, her belly was big and round. Pregnancy was cute on her. We all sat down for dinner and Carlisle started prayer. We were about halfway through dinner when the doorbell rang followed by banging. Carlisle opened the door and Rosalie stumbled in.  
"Bella," She cried, "Bella."  
"Rose?" I asked frightened as I stood up and moved towards her. She wrapped her arms tight around me.  
"I'm so sorry honey." She sobbed, "I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Bellas POV

"What are you talking about Rose?" I asked, "Why are you sorry honey?" She squeezed me harder.

"I was leaving my apartment to go to the store," She told me, "When I saw him. He stepped out of the apartment two doors down. He's out honey. Edwards out." I drew in a breath as terror filled me.

Emmetts POV

I watched as Bella collapsed in Rosalie's arms. I helped move her to the couch. I didn't understand why we weren't informed by the police.  
"Mommy," Carly said meekly, "What's wrong with Mommy?"  
"Alice," Carlisle said, "Take Carly and Ethan to the nursery." Alice removed Ethan from his high chair and took the children upstairs. I gently played with her hair. We all sat in silence. Alice came down about an hour later.  
"Their sleeping," Alice said quietly, "Carly is curious." My mother sat with her head in her hands, my father was pacing in front of the mantel. Rose was sitting in the floor and Jasper was standing near the front door.  
"Call Charlie." I said, "Get him over here." Carlisle headed to his office. It didn't take long for Charlie to arrive.  
"What's going on?" He asked upon arrival, "Why did you call me over here?"  
"Edwards been released." Jasper spoke up from his position at the door. He was now on the police force as a deputy. "Why didn't this information pass through the office?"  
"I don't know," Charlie responded his face turning red, "But it should have. How'd you find out?"  
"He moved in two doors down from Rosalie." Carlisle said, "She came over panicked." Bella groaned as she opened her eyes. She grabbed my arm.  
"It's not true." She said, "It's a mistake. It's just someone that looks like him."  
"It is honey." Rose whispered, "I wish it wasn't."  
"I got to get back to the station," Charlie said, "I have to figure this out." He left after kissing Bella on the cheek. Bella buried her face in the couch and sobbed. There was a knock on the door. Jasper immediately moved to open it.  
"There's no one here." He said, "Just an envelope. Addressed to Bella."  
"How'd he know she was here?" Alice asked quietly and looked at the door. Jasper opened the letter.  
"What's it say?" Bella asked, "What is it?"  
"Bella..." He said quietly, "No."  
"Tell me!" She yelled, "Tell me!"  
"Bella, Bella," I tried to soothe her, "You're gonna wake the babies."  
"Tell me," She said quietly, "Now."  
"Okay," Jasper began to read, "Dearest Isabella, I will have my revenge. You have no idea the things I have undergone since you sent me to prison. You will not get away with this. I will destroy everything you love for being with my brother and for turning my family against me. You will never be happy again. I know about your children. That pretty little girl, Carly, brown curly hair and pretty blue eyes. I know about Ethan little brown hair brown hair eyes. He looks just like you. I have seen pictures. I know what they look like. Love Edward." Bella was now crying.  
"Alice." Bella said wiping the tears off her face, "I need a favor."  
"Anything," Alice said grabbing her hand, "Anything."  
"I want to you to take my babies to my mother in Arizona." Bella said, "They'll be safe there."  
"Bella," I said in pain, "Bella."  
"It's what's best." She said, "It's what I want. Bring me a phone." I did as she asked and she dialed her mothers number.  
"Momma," I said quietly, "They let him out." She paused. "I need a favor Momma. He's threatening my babies." Another pause. "I want to send them to stay with you." She paused again. "Thank you. I love you too." She hung up.  
"Why don't you all stay here tonight?" Esme suggested. Of course they agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmetts POV

When I woke Bella was still fast asleep next to me. It was early, about six, judging from the sky. I eased out of bed and quietly left the room to head down the hall to the nursery. Carly was sitting on the edge of the bed playing with a doll. Ethan was still asleep in the toddler bed across the room.  
"What are you doing awake sweetie?" I asked her, "It's still early." She stared up at me.  
"I was sleeping." She told me, "A man came in her and gave me this dolly. He told me I had to be very quiet or he wouldn't let me have it." Fear coursed through me. I scooped up her and Ethan and ran down to Alice and Jasper's room. They woke at the sound of the door opening looking confused and disoriented.  
"He's been in the house." I said running a hand through my hair, "He could still be in the house. You guys take the kids downstairs and wake up mom and dad. I have to go get Bella. Someone call Charlie." I ran to my childhood bedroom.  
"Bella," I shook her, "You have to get up." She opened her eyes panicked.  
"What is it?" She asked and I hesitated, "What?"  
"He's was in the house," I answered her, "Stay calm. The kids are downstairs with Alice and Jasper. I know its hard but if you aren't calm they'll notice." She nodded and we proceeded downstairs.  
When Charlie arrived he and Jasper searching the house and came up empty. They began dusting every windowsill and door for fingerprints. It was all clean. Charlie sat in front of us a serious look on his face. I knew this wasn't good.  
"I can't do anything," He said, "No judge will let me hold him on the word of a five year old alone. He knows this. He probably made sure to leave no prints reveal himself to the least reliable witness who could tell so he could scare you." I checked to see that the kids were preoccupied. They were. Carly was on the other side of the room and Ethan was at her heels.  
"We are not sending the kids to your mom's." I said shaking my head, "If he can get to them right under our noses then what do you think will happen when they're three states away. No."  
"Emmett." Bella began to protest me.  
"He's right Bella," Jasper cut her off. All the men in the room seemed to agree on this. "He will do anything to hurt you. Including hunt down those babies and hurt them." Bella just stared at her hands.  
"I won't let him ruin my life again." She said, "We are not. We are going to go about our lives doing everything as normal."  
"Bella." I began to protest but she cut me off with a look. "Okay." We had lunch with the family and headed back to our house.

Bella laid the kids down for a nap before meeting me downstairs. I laid her on the couch and kissed her softly on the lips before nibbling on her neck. I slid my hands under her top. She slid it off. I peppered my wifes body with kisses before making love to her. We lay curled together on the couch only to be disturbed by Ethan's cries.  
"I got him," I said pecking her on the lips, "You go ahead take a nap." She nodded as she slid her clothes on and laid back down. I went up stairs and lifted Ethan over the baby gate that kept him from coming down the stairs on his own and carried him down to the living room. It wasn't much longer I heard Carly call for me from the top of the stairs.  
"Daddy," She called, "I need help." Once down stairs she went straight for her bookshelf. The child was so much like her mother. I started dinner when the kids began complaining they were hungry. I was worried about the safety of my family and I wanted nothing more than to take them away from here but at this point Bella would not have it. She was determined that our lives remain normal.  
"Honey," Bella called out, "Where are you?"  
"Making dinner," I responded, "I'm in the kitchen." She was pouting when she came in.  
"I would have done that." She told me, "You didn't have to."  
"You were sleeping," I told her, "I didn't want to wake you." She nodded and headed back to the living room and I could hear her talking to Carly.

After dinner Carly was tucked into her bed and kissed goodnight. I cleaned up downstairs and headed upstairs to find Bella sitting on our bed holding Ethan to her chest as he slept.  
"I worry about him the most," She said, "He's just a baby. He won't know what to do if a stranger approaches or grabs him. He'll just think its normal. He's such a friendly baby."  
"He'll be fine Bella," I said softly, "We won't let him out of our sight." She nodded but Ethan slept in our bed that night.

Bellas POV

Emmett and Carly had left for the day. I dressed and bathed Ethan and we headed out to the grocery store. He had been two days since Edward had been released and things had gone with out incident. I was browsing the snack aisle looking for the cartoon fruit snacks that Carly loves. I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly screamed as I turned around. I let out a breath of relief to see that it was only Angela.  
"I'm sorry Bella," She apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to give you Carly's invite to Susie's birthday party."  
"Oh thanks," I said, "Is there anything particular Susie wants for her birthday?"  
"Oh you know," She said, "Just usual little girl stuff, dolls." I smiled.  
"Of course," I responded, "Well I'll be sure that Carly makes it." I slid the invite in my purse before continuing on to the cereal aisle. I was looking for a particular cereal when I heard it.  
"Hi," Ethan said, "Hi." I turned around and my heart stopped as I stood face to face with my nightmare.  
"You get away from me and my child." I said on the outside I was strong but on the inside I was breaking, "Now. Before I call my father."  
"Now Bella don't be that way," He said quietly, "There's no point in it love. You will be mine and my family will pay for their betrayal."  
"There not your family," I said coldly, "They don't want anything to do with you and neither do I. You know Emmett and I are happy together with _our _family and _our _kids." He reached out and touched me.  
"Come on love," Edward said, "We both know better."  
"No we don't," I spat as I shoved his arm away from me, "Don't touch me." Angela passed by the aisle and her eyes went wide.  
"Jasper" She mouthed and I nodded slightly at her.  
"You need to leave." I told him, "Now."  
"I am not doing anything," He said, "Just chatting with an old friend as I grocery shop."  
"I am not your old friend," I answered, "I don't care for you and I don't want to talk to you." I began pushing the buggy down the aisle and he grabbed my arm.  
"Let go of me." I snapped at him, "Now. I am leaving."  
"I'm not done with you," He answered, "We are still talking."  
"No I think you're done." Jasper stepped up hand on his holstered weapon, "You need to move along."  
"Officer," He answered, "I'm not doing anything wrong."  
"Is he bothering you ma'am?" Jasper asked me seriously.  
"Yes." I responded, "I have asked him to leave me alone several times."  
"You need to go." Jasper repeated, "Or I'll have to arrest you for harassment." Edward walked away angrily. I flung myself at Jasper and tried not to cry as I hugged him.  
"Easy," Jasper said, "He's gone. He's gone. Let's get you and the baby home. I'll have Alice pick Carly up from school today." He scooped Ethan out of the cart as we headed to the checkout. Jasper followed us home.  
"Go upstairs," He told me, "Take the time you need. I have got Ethan and I'll put these away." I nodded and all but ran upstairs to the bedroom. I threw myself on the bed and sobbed until I passed out.  
"Baby," I heard Emmett say just before I felt a kiss on my cheek, "You okay?"  
"Yes," I answered groggily, "I am okay." I began to crawl of the bed to go start dinner.  
"Its already ten o'clock," He told me, "The kids have been fed and put to bed."  
"Oh," I breathed out, "Wow."  
"Jasper told me what happened," He said softly, "Are you okay?"  
"I was so scared," I answered, "I think I put on a brave front until he left. Thank God Angela saw us." He crawled in the bed next to me and I curled into his arms feeling safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bellas POV**

I woke the next morning and began making breakfast before Emmett and Caryl left for the day. When were all seated at the table I remembered Angela's daughters invite and went to retrieve it from my purse. It was a sleepover. I looked up at Emmett.  
"At the grocery store Angela gave me this for Carly," I said, "It's for Susie's birthday part in two days."  
"What's the problem?" Emmett asked, "Pick her something up."  
"It's a sleepover," I said nervously, "Will it be safe?"  
"I don't want her to suffer," He said, "I think it will be fine."  
"Okay," I said unsure, "I suppose." Later that day Esme called me and volunteered to watch Ethan that night so that Emmett and I could have some time alone. I was grateful we needed it.

The two days passed and things seemed fine. I dropped Caryl at Angela's and Ethan with Esme before heading home. Emmett and I curled up on the couch and began watching a movie together. We spent the most of the night acting like we had when we were younger, giggling, kissing. Then the Emmett's cell phone rang. I watch as his face dropped.

"Is he okay?" Emmett asked quietly, "What happened?" I watched him and fear ran through me. Something had happened to Ethan. It had to be. He hung up the phone.

"The kids are fine." He told me and kissed me, "Its Joshua Davis. The breaks went out on his car. He rammed into the side of an abandoned brick building. He's in the hospital. He's critical. I have to get there babe. Those boys are going to need someone. I'm going to drop you at mom's." I nodded.

I watched as Emmett pulled away from the house. I felt horrible for him. I should have gone with him. I turned and stepped into the house. Ethan would already be in bed. I stepped through the entryway to the living room. I scanned the room and to find Esme sitting on the couch, my breath caught as I my eyes landed on the man next to her.

"Esme?" I whispered, "What is this?"

"He just want to talk honey," She said and gave me a smile, "Just talk."

"How could you?" I asked her, "How could you do this to Emmett?" Esme's eyes went cold and she glared at me.

"Am I suppose to forsake one son for the other?" She asked me, "This is your fault. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be this way."

"I knew my family wouldn't abandon me," Edward said and smiled, "Not for a whore like you Bella."

"Emmett won't forgive you," I said staring at him, "There's no way." Edward stood.

"Come upstairs with me Bella," Edward said right before I heard a car pull into a driveway, "Who is that?"

"I don't know," Esme stuttered, "I have no idea." Edward headed for the kitchen to go out the backdoor. I looked up at the stairs. Ethan sat at the top, the wireless phone in his hand. The door opened and Jasper stepped through the entryway.

"Where is he?" Jasper asked, "Where?"

"He ran out back," I answered and Jasper pulled his gun and ran out the back. "He ran out back."

"No Jasper!" Esme screamed, "No." I ran upstairs and scooped Ethan up. Thirty minutes when Jasper returned he found me sitting on one couch, Esme on the other and the two of us glaring at each other.

"How'd you know Jasper?" I asked him, "I don't understand."

"Ethan," He answered, "He called me. He said bad man Jazz bad man." I looked at Ethan.

"You called Jazz?" I asked him and he nodded. I handed him the phone. "Show me." I watched amazed as he dialed the numbers. My two year old was a genius.

"How'd he know you were here?" Jasper asked, "You coming here was unplanned."

"Esme." I answered, "Why don't you tell Jasper?"

"The original plan was to get the kids and Emmett out of the house. So you would be alone." She sneered, "But Emmett called to drop you off here and I called Edward."

"Emmett's at the hospital with a student," I said, "Are you saying Edward cut those brake lines?"

"I'm not saying anything," Esme said, "Not a word."

A few hours later the family was gathered in the living room. I was staring at my hands. Emmett was pacing. Carlisle sat looking solemn. Jasper was calm as he held a sobbing Alice.

"Esme," Carlisle finally spoke, "I want you out of this house. I cannot forgive you for this." My phone began ringing and I answered as soon as I saw that it was Rose.

"Rose?" I asked, it was three in the morning, "What is it?"

"He's in my apartment." She cried, "I need help. I need help."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, "He's in your house?" Jasper ran for the door

"He's here," She sobbed, "No!" I heard her scream before the click.


End file.
